In a non-permissive environment, where the transmission of electromagnetic signals is subject to disruptive communications, such as jamming, or the like, Low probability of Detection (LPD) and robust Anti-Jamming (AJ) performance are desirable traits for tactical communication systems. However, techniques typically utilized for increased LPD and/or AJ performance, such as spread spectrum techniques, may sacrifice bandwidth and/or data rate to achieve performance.